


Knock-Out

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from myqueengina:</p><p>"When the QoD and Rumple figure out that Regina is a spy and knock her out and leave her in her fault, Emma finds her there and thinks she’s dead and starts blaming herself but then Regina wakes up and kisses are shared ^.^”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock-Out

“Oh no,” Emma growls lowly, watching as Maleficent, Cruella, and Rumple leave the Mills family mausoleum, but Regina isn’t with them. Something doesn’t feel right, so she waits for them to leave. She waits another few minutes after they drive away in Cruella’s car, just in case they’re watching. When she thinks they’re long gone, she sprints into the crypt. The tomb is covering the entrance to the vault, and it isn’t a good sign.

Using every muscle in her body, Emma pushes the heavy marble tomb as quickly as she can. She rushes down the steps and her heart stops as she comes down to the vault. Regina is lying on the ground, unconscious, or worse. She practically trips, kneeling down next to Regina’s head. She cradles her face, wondering if she’s imagining the deathly pallor, the chill to Regina’s skin.

“Oh God, it’s all my fault,” Emma whimpers. She only realizes she’s crying when the tears splash on Regina’s skin, trickling down her neck. She pulls Regina’s head into her lap, holding her tight. She runs a thumb along Regina’s jaw, and she’s tempted to touch the scar on her lip, but that feels too personal. “I never should’ve let my parents talk me into letting you do this. Oh, Regina,” she sighs. She closes her eyes, allowing the tears to fall as her shoulder shake with sobs.

“You didn’t let me do anything, Swan,” Regina croaks. Emma opens her eyes, surprised to find the brown eyes open and staring back at her, smiling slightly. “You couldn’t have stopped me.” Emma’s laugh is watery, her throat thick with tears.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Emma laughs, smiling at Regina. “I-I-I, uh, I thought you were dead,” she sniffles. Regina grabs her hand, squeezing it.

“You think I’d go down that easily?” she says playfully. “It was just a sleeping spell.” Emma sighs happily, and Regina sits up, but stays close. Their thighs are rubbing against each other as they sit side by side, Regina leaning on the wall for support. Emma continues holding Regina’s hand, rubbing circles on the back of her palm with her thumb.

“I thought you were dead,” Emma finally says, choking up a little bit. She thinks back to the way she felt, sitting on the dirty floor thinking Regina was gone forever.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Regina whispers, leaning in to wipe a few stray tears from Emma’s cheeks. “None of this. I’m fine.”

“I-I-I know,” Emma stammers, but she can’t make the tears stop.

“I’m fine, I just took a little nap,” she whispers, crawling ever closer to Emma, practically in her lap now. “Stop crying, Emma. I’m okay.”

“I-I ca-an’t!” Emma wails. Suddenly, Regina surges forward, silencing Emma’s cries with her lips. She can taste her own tears on Regina’s lips, and Regina pulls away to kiss first each of her cheeks, then her nose, then pulling away to smile at Emma.

“Yes, you can,” she whispered, leaning to touch her forehead to Emma’s. Emma sniffles pathetically, like a child, but the tears are slowing.

“You were unconscious,” she says softly. “I thought you were dead.”

“But,” Regina says, kissing her cheek, “I’m,” her other cheek, “not.” She kisses her forehead. Emma hiccups, smiling.

“Yeah, you’re not,” she smiles again. “You’re alive,” she laughs, somewhat hysterically.

“I’m alive,” Regina agrees, crawling into Emma’s lap, pulling her closer to kiss her, as if to prove she’s alive. And based on the way she’s kissing, Emma never knew how she could doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews! Feel free to leave prompts! I write other ships too!


End file.
